


"you boys are all my babies, that's right"

by foreverstudent



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Team as Family, TeukChul, Teukchul parents, suju babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverstudent/pseuds/foreverstudent
Summary: When a mysterious fan gift turns Super Junior into babies, Leeteuk realizes he has an opportunity that he has never had before. Heechul is taken along for the ride.--Suju babies with Teukchul parents, fluffy with a teensy bit of angst. That's it, that's the story.
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	"you boys are all my babies, that's right"

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly crack, very fluffy, teeny bit of angst, still very much teukchul-biased. Title quote is an actual translation of one of Leeteuk’s ments during SS7/SS7S (?). Inspired by this fic trope in other fandoms and clips of TeukChul holding babies/kids. Also inspired by the sudden explosion of chibi suju fanart after the Tell Me Baby music video (which by the way, you should watch if you haven’t already).

Leeteuk groans as he is woken up by his phone’s incessant ringing. He groggily gets up in bed and checks the time ( _way too early_ ) and the caller(manager Yongsun or Won Tongsun, as they affectionately called him).

“Hello?”

“ _Leeteuk-ssi!_ ” Their longtime manager is practically screaming into the phone, and Leeteuk winces as the sound blasts into his eardrums.

“Manager-nim, isn’t it too early? Do I have another schedule that I’m not aware of?” Leeteuk mumbles, leaning into the headboard and closing his eyes.

“ _Leeteuk-ssi, please, come to the dorms quickly!_ ” Leeteuk sits up in bed alert at the mention of the dorms. The members had all gone out to drink last night after the successful wrap-up of their concert. Leeteuk had gone along with them for about an hour and then begged off, citing his filming schedule the following day. Apprehension rose up in his chest. _Had something happened?_

“Why? What’s wrong?” he asks into the phone as he scrambles around the room into something more presentable than just pajamas. He’s grabbing his keys and making his way to the condominium basement parking as their manager continues muttering worriedly.

“ _The members…stayed in the dorm after their night out…but they’re different this morning.”_

“What?” Leeteuk is quickly losing his patience, pulling out of the parking area. “Manager-nim, you’re not making any sense.”

“ _I know!”_ Yongsun shouts back, panicked, and the bad feeling Leeteuk has grows in his chest, makes his heart heavy with anxiety. He almost runs a red light and has to calm himself down when he hears what sounds like several plates crashing down in the background of Yongsun’s phone call.

“ _Just get here!”_ their manager screams in the phone, and he sounds like he’s running, breath coming fast. “ _No, stop, get away from there!”_

“Manager-nim? Manager…” Leeteuk shouts futilely. “ _Just get here, Leeteuk-ssi! I’ve already cancelled your schedules for today with the company,” Y_ ongsun says tersely, “ _You won’t be needed anywhere but here._ ” The call ends, and Leeteuk is left staring blankly at his phone screen. Behind him, several cars honk before he realizes where he is. He presses down on the gas and makes a beeline for the dorms, worry growing exponentially.

* * *

Leeteuk bounds up the stairs when he gets to the dorm building, keying in the code he knows by heart and rushing into the dorm room currently shared by Kyuhyun and Hyukjae. The rest stayed with their families or had their own apartments, but the dorm was always a refuge and gathering spot for all of them, even now. It was where they all stayed after a night of drinking, if none of them was in any state to go home alone.

“Manager-nim?! Manager-nim! I’m here!” Leeteuk calls out breathlessly. “What is it?”

“Over here!” he hears a frantic voice, and Leeteuk runs to the living room area, where Yongsun meets him at the doorway and blocks his view of the room.

“What? What is it? What was so urgent that —“

“Leeteuk-ssi,”their manager says gravely, “you’re not going to believe what you’re about to see.”

Leeteuk has started to calm down now, seeing as that this evidently isn’t a life or death situation if Yongsun isn’t rushing him out the door to call for an ambulance. He’s starting to suspect a hidden camera prank and his mind goes to which member is involved in a show that could possibly want to play this on him. “Is this a hidden camera prank?” He asks curiously, already readying his reaction for broadcast.

But Yongsun shakes his head, eyes still worried, and Leeteuk has had enough. He forces his way past their manager, saying “Well then what was so important that I had to rush over here to—“

Leeteuk stops in his tracks.

* * *

In front of him are seven children, although they could better be described as babies. Two of the youngest looking ( _they can’t be more than a year old_ ) are crawling on the couch, an older-looking toddler ( _around four?_ ) watching them carefully and moving side to side to make sure the two don’t fall. Leeteuk notices that the coffee table in the middle of the room is gone, replaced by an arrangement of random mattresses. On this wide makeshift mat, three babies ( _maybe two years old?_ ) are making noises as they gleefully pile on each other and bounce around, wrestling for control of the shiny TV remote control, determinedly held out of their reach by another older toddler ( _maybe three years old_ ).

At first glance, Leeteuk doesn’t recognize them, although a nagging feeling in the back of his head says _you do, you do, how could you not…_

 _ˆ_ ”Did you book us for Hello Baby? I thought that show was cancelled years ago,” Leeteuk asks calmly, looking back at their manager and trying to maintain his rational outlook, because the alternative is simply unacceptable. He scans the room for cameras and finds none, facing a distraught Yongsun, who simply shakes his head and wrings his hands.

At the sound of his voice, the chaos on the mattress temporarily ceases, as the three rowdy two-year-olds stop their playing to face the newcomer. Three sets of curious eyes are suddenly facing Leeteuk, and the sheer impossibility of it all suddenly makes Leeteuk want to cry.

Because he knows these eyes, knows all of them. Their manager’s distraught mumblings serve as an indirect confirmation, much as he refuses to admit it. On the mattresses, one of the three two year-olds quickly loses interest in the remote control and gets off the mat, toddling over to Leeteuk with wide eyes.

Despite himself, Leeteuk crouches down and moves closer, just in time to catch the wobbly child as he loses balance and falls right into Leeteuk’s waiting arms. Leeteuk is frozen in place as the baby places a soft pudgy hand right on his cheek and looks him in the eyes.

“Donghae?” Leeteuk whispers, finally giving in to this impossible delusion ( _dream),_ lifting up the child _._

Wrapped securely in his arms, the baby — _Donghae_ — smiles.

* * *

It doesn’t take long for Leeteuk to get the story of what happened from a very distressed manager Yongsun. After the concert, after he had left, one of the members had belatedly brought out a case of some sort of alcoholic drink that a fan had left at the concert venue. Somehow, it had been smuggled out of the venue and into the company vehicles, despite the company’s policy on accepting edible fan gifts. From their manager’s retelling, Leeteuk gathered that the members were already quite drunk and had decided one more drink wouldn’t hurt. After all, it was from their fans and it would be a pity to let such high-quality drinks go to waste. A sip, a sleepover (hence the mattresses in the living room), and one very distraught manager later, and there they were. Thankfully, their pajamas seemed to have shrunk with them.

 _Super Junior._ Leeteuk shook his head, wondering if their group name was somehow foretelling this exact crazy phenomenon. “What the hell was in those drinks?” he asks aloud, still wondering if he would be waking from this weird dream any second.

“I don’t know,” their manager answers, brow furrowed and still panicking. “The bottles should still be in the kitchen.”

Leeteuk doesn’t answer him, pre-occupied with settling down on the sofa. Already distracted, Donghae wriggles out of his arms and returns to the game on the mattress. Beside him, Leeteuk notices that the four year-old ( _Yesung,_ his mind supplied) is looking at him intently, one small hand on his knee. Leeteuk can’t bring himself to look away. “I’m here, Yesung-ie,” he says softly, patting the child on the head. Yesung seems satisfied, plopping down on the mat in front of the sofas as though tired. Leeteuk wonders why, until he feels tinier hands on his legs from either side, whining noises growing louder.

Robbed of their crawl space by his sudden appearance on the sofa, the two one-year-olds ( _Kyuhyun, Ryeowook_ ) approach him from both sides, already vying for his attention. Despite his unbelief that _this is really happening,_ Leeteuk smiles at the two maknaes and grabs them both, one in each arm. The two of them giggle as he rubs their little tummies and bounces them both in his lap, one balanced on each leg. Baby Kyuhyun has a head of straight hair and big mischievous eyes, while wavy-haired Ryeowook smiles with heart-shaped lips. Leeteuk had always boasted that he had the cutest maknaes in SM.

“They’re still a handful, aren’t they, Yesungie?” Leeteuk says to the toddler positioned by his feet, looking up at the two maknaes, now truly the baby line. “Were you watching them? You were watching them, right? Good job,” he says fondly. Yesung just nods. “Deh,” the toddler says seriously, the husky manly Yesung tone replaced by an earnest child’s voice. Leeteuk is undone.

“Say thank you to Yesung-hyung for watching you, kids,” he coos, holding Kyuhyun and Ryeowook a little lower so that they can touch Yesung sitting cross-legged near Leeteuk’s feet. Ryeowook pats Yesung’s fluffy hair with a giggle, but Kyuhyun takes a patch of hair and pulls with a mischievous smile, causing Yesung to yelp in pain. On the mattress, the other four children have lost interest in their remote control and have gathered in a wider circle around their Yesung-hyung, and the circle erupts into peals of children’s laughter.

“Stop that,” Leeteuk says calmly, sternly, as he detaches Kyuhyun’s grip from Yesung’s tortured scalp and rubs the older’s head gently. Yesung, to his credit and like he always does, takes it like a champ, latching onto Hyukjae and hitting him on the shoulder for laughing.

“You’re good with them,” their manager comments in awe. “They wouldn’t listen to me at all earlier. “ Leeteuk had almost forgotten he was there. _Of course I’m good with them, I’ve known them for fifteen years and more,_ Leeteuk answers inside his head. Outwardly, he just smiles slightly.

“I—I need to clean up the kitchen and clear all your schedules,” the manager stammers. “Please excuse me, Leeteuk-ssi.”

Caught up with mediating the Yesung-Hyukjae match that looks like it will descend into an all-out dogpile (or puppy pile, given the circumstances), Leeteuk just waves their manager away absentmindedly. Surveying the five children on the mat and the two babies in his arms, Leeteuk knows that he’ll need help.

* * *

Gently laying Kyuhyun and Ryeowook back on the couch and smiling at Yesung who jumps back up to assume his position at the edge, Leeteuk takes his phone out of his pocket and sits down on the mat, leaning back against the sofa. Shindong (the three year old) toddles over, entranced by another new shiny gadget. Leeteuk laughs softly at the child’s interest. “You never really changed, huh, our Shindong,” he says, booping the three year-old’s adorable nose. Shindong crinkles his face and giggles as he makes grabby hands for Leeteuk’s iPhone 12.

“Little do you know you’ve probably got five of these at home,” Leeteuk whispers, gently but firmly keeping Shindong’s hands off his screen as he scrolls through his contact list looking for one particular number. In the time he’s taken, Donghae and Hyukjae ( _his gummy smile was there ever since, my god_ ) have crawled over, interrupting his scrolling and looking up at him with starry eyes. Hyukjae wordlessly wriggles his way into Leeteuk’s lap with a bubbling laugh, and Donghae pouts at being left out. “Hyukkieeeee,” the little fishy whines. Leeteuk feels his heartstrings pinch, just for a moment. _My boys._

But any quiet moment has never lasted long with Leeteuk’s boys. Yesung yelps as Kyuhyun and Ryeowook have crawled towards opposite ends of the sofa, and Yesung is too far to stop Kyuhyun putting his hand a bit too far. Leeteuk is about to scramble to catch him, dropping his phone, but two-year-old Siwon is faster. Little Siwon catches Kyuhyun’s wayward hand and ever-so-gently pushes back the baby to the safety of the sofa’s center. Yesung breathes a sigh of relief as Siwon and Kyuhyun giggle at each other and Leeteuk watches fondly.

He’s almost forgotten the call he was supposed to make, until the phone’s loudspeakers blare out his contact’s ringtone. Beside him, Shindong is smiling up at him, pudgy fingers gliding over the smartphone’s call buttons. Leeteuk can only laugh. “Did you call him, Shindong-ie? Can you read?”

“Cawll,” little Shindong says proudly, and at that moment, the person answers. “Yeoboseyo? Leeteuk? Teukie?”

Leeteuk sees how the kids’ eyes widen a bit at the sound of another familiar voice. Donghae scoots closer to Shindong in wonder, staring down at the contact photo of the person on the other end. “Pwetty,” Donghae says in wonder. Leeteuk suppresses a laugh. Heechul’s Kakaotalk profile picture is from his latest CF where his hair is still beautifully long. _Pretty indeed._

“Teukie? Yah, you’re worrying me, did something happen? I tried calling Hyukjae too earlier about our show together, and he was unreachable. Hello? Jungsoo?”

Hearing his name, little Hyukjae squirms in Leeteuk’s lap. Leeteuk looks down at the little boy fondly as he retrieves his phone from Donghae and Shindong. “Yes, that’s you,” he says softly, tickling the toddler and being rewarded with that famous gummy smile.

On the other end, Heechul is getting frantic. “Are those children I hear? Yah, did your number get hacked again? Hello? Jungsoo? Is this you?”

“I’m here,” Leeteuk finally says. “Calm down.”

“Calm down?! Yah, you’re the one who called me. You never call me, not unless it’s an emergency. What’s going on?”

“You’re not gonna believe me if I tell you,” Leeteuk says. Kyuhyun and Ryeowook pick that moment to crawl behind him, playing a beat on his head. Yesung and Siwon, relieved of their duties, gather closer, intrigued by the voice on the other end of the line.

“And now I get a text saying Won Tongsun had all my schedules today cancelled? Yah, WHAT IS GOING ON?”

“You’re scaring them,” Leeteuk says mildly, thumbing down the volume on his phone when he sees Donghae cover his ears.

“Scaring them? Who? Park Jungsoo I swear to God if you don’t tell me —“

“Just come to the dorms, Heechul-ah,” Leeteuk says, smiling reassuringly at Donghae and wincing as Kyuhyun and Ryeowook keep up their assault on his head. Apparently his platinum blonde hair was quite a draw for the babies.

“The dorms? What — why, did something happen to Hyukjae and Kyuhyun?”

“Just come,” Leeteuk said calmly. “And quickly.”

* * *

It’s not even thirty minutes before Leeteuk hears the main door beep, code being keyed in. Their manager had bowed out just ten minutes before, mumbling out some excuse about schedule paperwork at SM — Leeteuk surmised that the insanity was getting to be a bit too much, even for a Super Junior manager. He let him go.

“Jungsoo-yah!” The bright tracksuit and slippers shuffled into the living area and stopped short at the sight before him.

Leeteuk was literally surrounded by children. Heechul’s jaw dropped. Two babies were being held in his friend’s arms, two other older toddlers were sitting beside him (one watching the TV and the other fiddling with Leeteuk’s phone), while three two-year-olds were enthusiastically dancing to the kids show playing on the television.

Leeteuk faces him and smiles wryly. “Welcome.”

Heechul walks into the room slowly. “Am I dreaming?”

Leeteuk snorts. “That’s what I thought too,but several pinches later, I’ve concluded I’m very much awake.”

“Yes, but you…with kids…what?” Heechul was still incoherent. “Who are these? Did you decide to adopt a whole family?”

Leeteuk just looks at him. “You’re almost right, except it wasn’t exactly my decision and the adoption was just over fifteen years ago.”

 _Fifteen years…wait._ Heechul’s eyes widen as he took a closer look at the two-year-olds, who had stopped their dancing to gaze at this newcomer. “Oh my God.”

“You’re an atheist,” Leeteuk says mildly, and it takes everything for Heechul not to slap him senseless. Luckily, he’s prevented from doing so by one of the two year olds running and bumping into his legs. The child clings to his legs, and with one gummy smile, realization hits Heechul like a bullet train.

“HYUKJAE-AH?!” Heechul shouts in surprise, looking down at the little one wrapped around his legs. On the mat, Donghae and Siwon immediately huddle behind Leeteuk’s knees at Heechul’s sudden outburst. “Pwetty scawy,” Donghae whispers, and Leeteuk laughs. “Yes, he’s being scary now,” Leeteuk says, giving Heechul a look. “Bad Pretty.”

“Excuse me?” Heechul yelps, but his attention is immediately stolen by the whimpering little one still clinging to his legs. Hyukjae’s lip starts sticking out and tears start pooling in his eyes. “Oh no, Hyukjae-ah, sorry, hyung’s sorry, please don’t cry,” Heechul starts rambling, crouching down and lifting up the little boy. He starts bouncing Hyukjae up and down and making nonsensical noises until he sees that familiar gummy smile.

Relieved that the newcomer isn’t a danger, Donghae and Siwon run out from behind Leeteuk’s knees and surround Heechul. Heechul walks to the mat and gently puts down Hyukjae to join them, sitting down himself as he looks up at Leeteuk in stunned awe. “What. Is. Going. On.”

Leeteuk just smiles wryly, explaining the tale of the mysterious fan drink as he hands Heechul one-year-old Kyuhyun. Heechul fumbles a bit at the sudden gift, but Kyuhyun takes to him like a duck to water. Heechul holds him up, staring into his eyes. “I’m half-expecting him to burst into At Gwanghwamun,” Heechul states dryly.

“Come on, baby Kyu. _Oneul babocheoreom geu jarie seo ineun goyaaa~~_ ”

Baby Kyu only smiles and bobs his head at the song. “Ohh, you like that song? Do you? Do you?” Heechul laughs, humming the tune as he bounces Kyu up and down. “You like it now, wait til it’s such a big success that everyone will ask you to sing it and you’ll be so sick of it that you’ll be begging hyung to drink soju with you til you forget the tune…”

“Heechul!” Leeteuk warns.

“What?” Heechul says, raising an eyebrow.

“Alcohol? Really?”

Heechul shrugs, maneuvering Kyuhyun to hold him closer against his chest. “It’s Kyuhyun.”

“It’s _one-year-old_ Kyuhyun,” Leeteuk corrects, rocking Ryeowook in the crook of his arm. “The only thing he should be drinking is milk.”

Heechul ignores him, taking in the other kids around him. Incidentally, the kids show on TV has switched to a music channel. Leeteuk whips his head to find a gleeful Shindong has re-commandeered control of the remote. The topic of the current program is second generation kpop groups, and both Leeteuk and Heechul watch bemusedly as the program brings up an old performance of Sorry Sorry. On the mini dance floor, Hyukjae, Donghae, and Siwon jump up and down excitedly, and even Yesung is getting up to jump on the sofa.

Heechul raises his eyes as he looks at the other kids. “So I guess they know who they are, at least?”

Leeteuk gently pats Yesung down from the couch before he falls, and the older toddler instead heads into the center of the dance circle formed by the three, pushing Hyukjae triumphantly out of the way. “I’m not entirely sure they know they’re Super Junior. They do know each other, at least. They know you and I are familiar, so they’re not uncomfortable. Yongsun manager said he had a hard time getting them to listen before I came.”

Heechul just looks at him and rolls his eyes. “Teukie.”

“What?” Leeteuk says defensively.

“ _Everyone_ says that they have a hard time handling Super Junior before you come.”  
  
“Not my fault you all are uncontrollable children even when you’re full-grown adults,” Leeteuk shoots back, but Heechul sees the tips of his friend’s ears grow red. “Give yourself a little credit,” Heechul continues, standing up to bounce Kyuhyun along to the beat of Sorry Sorry. “You’re the group leader, and even as kids, they obviously know you’re their mother duck.”

“I am not their mother—“

Heechul cuts him off by going in front of the TV and blocking their view. Yesung, Hyukjae, Donghae, and Siwon stop their dancing to stare at him curiously. “Okay kids,” Heechul says, shutting off the TV manually behind him as he balances Kyu with one arm. “Who’s your mother duck?”

Ryeowook giggles in Leeteuk’s arms, hitting Leeteuk’s chin with his tiny hand. “Stop asking them nonsense questions,” Leeteuk protests, but a hint of a smile grows at the edges of his mouth.

“Mama…duck?” Hyukjae puzzles out, and Yesung hits him on his head. Heechul stifles a smile at how some things definitely did not change. “Ow,” baby Hyukjae shouts, and swats back at Yesung.

“Now you’ve done it,” Leeteuk huffs, as Heechul bends down to separate the two. It doesn’t help that baby Kyu has once again gotten close enough to grab a pudgy fistful of little Yesung’s hair.

Meanwhile, Donghae and Siwon point to Leeteuk as they came closer, excited at having found the answer. “Mama duck! Mama duck!” Siwon says excitedly, hitting Leeteuk’s knee over and over with his small hand. “Ducky,” Donghae says, smiling, looking up at Leeteuk with his big eyes. Shindong, for his part, pays them no heed, puzzled at why his remote control no longer seems to be working on the black screen.

“See, mama duck,” Heechul says, plopping down on the opposite end of the couch, beside Shindong. Kyuhyun whines at having lost his fistful of hair, making grabby hands towards his Yesung hyung. Fight forgotten, the oldest toddler smiles and makes his way over to the baby, making faces at him as baby Kyu giggles. Hyukjae climbs onto the sofa beside Shindong, suddenly entranced by the remote in his hyung's hands.

Leeteuk can hardly hide the flush of red on his ears and neck as he looks down at baby Ryeowook and toddlers Siwon and Donghae. Heechul notices his embarrassment and grins, clearing his throat.

“Well, now what are we going to do?” Leeteuk and Heechul ask at the same time, turning towards each other on the sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how many chapters this fic is going to be, but I planned it to be a short one. Feel free to comment down some scenarios you'd like to see. I have a few in mind already but y'all might have other (cuter) ideas hehe. 
> 
> Slight disclaimer: I’m an OT15 ELF and support all members but I joined the fandom very late, which is why I write with the characters of the current active lineup of members because I know them a bit better. I’m working on getting to know the other members more and will hopefully write an OT15 fic in the future!
> 
> If you liked this fic, please stream Orgel, Calendar, Daystar, When We Were Us, BAD/No Love, Hanryang, The Melody, Burn the Floor, and Tell Me Baby on Youtube! So much new suju music to enjoy <3


End file.
